The service of this Core Unit will be preparation of oxygen carriers and of the fluids to be used in vivo. Other services will be purification of recombinant and chemically modified hemoglobins. Services of the Core: 1) Purification of oxygen carriers. 2) Preparation of the fluids to be used in vivo. 3) Purification of mutant hemoglobins natural and obtained by recombinant techniques.